


Forget Me Not

by Luna0713Hunter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Happy Ending, King Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Prince Nico di Angelo, Reunions, Romantic Soulmates, Separations, Solangelo Week, Solangelo childhood, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0713Hunter/pseuds/Luna0713Hunter
Summary: Nico,smiled;something about the way the small boy was talking about his dream was heartwarming....something about that smile,made him want to see it for the rest of his life...he extended his hand,grinning up at the boy"that's so cool!I'm Nico di Angelo!maybe you can draw me someday!"the boy looked taken back,but only for a second before he broke into an even bigger grin,taking Nico's hand and shaking it with excitement"I'm Will Solace!!!I promise to draw you when I became good enough!"and they didnt know,but that promise was sealed,with the fates themselves...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!  
> im Luna,nice to meet u all!  
> this is my third Solangelo ff on Wattpad,but I decided I should put this as my first work on ao3!!  
> I hope u enjoy it as much as I did while writing it!  
> pls leave comments and kudos!  
> love<3

"Guards!!!Guards!!!Do not let him escape!"

His small foot only tapped the shiny floor of the palace even harder.

He reached up and brushed his raven hair out his onyx orbs,grinning mischievously,eyeing the red big apple in his tiny hand,and ran even faster...

soon,the sound of guards shouting and running after him faded away as he reached the great garden behind the palace.  
he looked around,biting down on the apple before starting to climb up the nearest tree,sitting on the second branch,high enough to be out of the reach of the angry guards.

as he was sitting down,he started humming a song,biting on the rest of the apple.

"you do know if you dont climb down,you might fall and break your leg,right?"

he cant say he wasnt surprised,after all;it was _his_ secret place,no one in the palace knew about it.

His dark brown eyes shifted toward the ground,just behind the hedge,which separated the royal part of the palace from the medical part of it,was a little boy,sitting with his face buried in a old sketch book,not taking his eyes off of the paper he was drawing furiously.

He hummed,jumping off the branch,landing with a soft thump on the grass right next to the boy.

"that also could've broke your leg."

the boy said,teasing him slightly.

he grinned and sat down,crossed legged,waiting for the boy to continue,but when nothing came from him,he decided to take a better look...

the small boy sitting in front of him,looked around his own age,10,or perhaps a year older...  
his silky blonde hair,looking like the warm sands of the beach...  
the curls seemed to twist and turn in different million ways,nesting on his head,but at the same time shining like the sun above them...

he couldn't see the boy's eyes;and he wondered if they were as warm and soft as his hair.

"what are u doing?"

he asked,cocking his head to one side.

"drawing."

"why?"

and for the first time,the young boy looked up,and he felt his breath hitched.

the boy's eyes were the brightest shade of blue...  
they were shinning,like he was glad that someone had finally asked about it.  
they reminded him of the summer sky,without a single cloud,warm and welcoming to get lost in,leaving all his worries behind...

his smile...made his heart beat painfully against his chest...  
it was perhaps,the brightest smile he had ever seen...  
and he felt confused...how could someone be so beautiful?

"because I want to become the greatest artist in the whole world!"

Nico,smiled;something about the way the small boy was talking about his dream was heartwarming....  
something about that smile,made him want to see it for the rest of his life...

he extended his hand,grinning up at the boy

"that's so cool!I'm Nico di Angelo!maybe you can draw me someday!"

the boy looked taken back,but only for a second before he broke into an even bigger grin,taking Nico's hand and shaking it with excitement

"I'm Will Solace!!!I promise to draw you when I became good enough!"

and they didnt know,but that promise was sealed,with. the fates themselves...


	2. Chapter 2

Nico di Angelo,never had any friends...

since he could remember,he was treated differently from everyone else...  
his father treated him like a man who would understand the great responsibility upon his shoulders...  
his mother was the only one who treated him like a normal 10 year old,but ever since she passed away,there was no one else for him...

no one for him to share his secrets with...  
no one to sing lullabies for him til he fall asleep...  
no one to share his meals with him,and like always,he had to sit alone at the dinner table,sometimes accompanied by his father,but that was never any different...

he missed his sisters,Hazel and Bianca,but ever since Bianca requested to join the royal hunters of the palace,he hadn't seen her with how busy she was training...

Hazel was spending more time with their stepmother,Persephone,and missed almost every meal with nico...

so basically...Nico was on his own...

of course,he had his personal guards to sometimes talk to,and sometimes his sisters when they weren't doing their choirs,which,they were always busy doing...

so when he found the blonde sunny boy,with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen,he couldn't contain himself from not going back there again...

he would never admit it,but some nights,he wished he could hear anything else except the skull crushing silence...  
he wished he could hear his mother's voice again,singing lullaby...  
he wished he could ask anyone to accompany him through the night,but everyone excepted him to act strong...  
so he swallowed his fear,his loneliness,and slept throughout the night in hope for a brighter morning...

and that bright morning happen to come with a blonde boy,with his stupid handsome grin...

soon,that was all he was doing...  
escaping the guards,which was easy.  
climb the tree,which Will had repeatedly told him not to,and spending the rest of his day with him.

Will was different than the rest of the people around him...  
he never made him feel like he should be someone his father expected him to be.  
someone who everyone treated him like...

he could've been anyone when he was with Will,cause he knew he would never judge him..

"you know,you never showed me any of your drawings..."

Nico said while he was laying his head on Will's lap.  
the boy above him gave him a small smirk,his eyes dancing with playfulness.

"I will show you soon,dont worry..."

Nico let out a soft 'hm' and stared back up at blue sky,trying to find a difference between it and Will's eyes...  
surely,the blonde's eyes were prettier...

"hey Will,when's your birthday?"

and for the first time since he'd arrived,Will put down his sketch book,and smiled brightly at Nico...

"it's next week!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nico searched for days,for a perfect gift...

but no matter how much he tried,it was like all the most valuable things,were turned to ash in front of Will.

Diamonds?nope.  
gold?nah.  
A sword?Will didnt even like fighting.  
a nice shirt?Will was always the neat one,while Nico's jeans and shirts were always ripped somehow...

five days of searching,and one day before Will's birthday when Nico was completely defeated,his sister,Hazel came for a visit...

they were sitting on Nico's bed,crossed leg when Will's name accidentally slipped passed Nico's lips...  
Hazel's golden eyes shone as she clapped her hands and moved closer to his brother.

"Nico,let me tell you a legend!"

Nico simply rolled his eyes..  
his sister was an expert in valuable metals and precious stones,so he already knew what she was going to tell him..

"years and years ago,there were two lovers,that no matter what,wouldn't get apart...  
they had made a vow to always stay together,even in death and beyond...  
but one day,one of them had to leave the other...they had no choice but to part ways,so the other lover,although heart broken,didn't lose hope...  
he gave his lover a heart shaped gold necklace,but before they leave,they broke the heart in two pieces,so they can always remember each other....  
seven years later,just when he was slowly forgetting his lover's face,they met again....  
HAPPY ENDING!"

Nico looked at his sister,confused

"Hazel,as much as I _love_ you,your craziness is getting out of hand...  
Will and I are just friends,what does that story have to do anything with us?"

Hazel had simply gave him a mischief grin,her eyes dancing with amusement...

"you'll see dear dense brother of mine.."

  


thats how Nico had ended up with sweaty palms,and a red velvet box in his hands,standing under the tree of their meeting place,on Will's birthday....

Will arrived 15 minutes later,something unusual,as Will was always there before Nico...  
his signature smile was there as well,but there was something about his eyes...they were sad...shining with defeat and hopelessness..

as they sat together under the tree,an uneasy silent was set upon them.  
Nico shifted,wiping his sweaty palms against his black jeans,reaching to hand Will his birthday gift,but Will beated him to it

"hey Nico-"

"hey Will-"

they both stared at each other,Nico grinning but soon it turned to a frown as he saw Will's eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Will?what's wrong?spill.."

Will laughed,wiped his eyes and nodded

"Nico...there's something I should tell you..."

Nico nodded,waving for him to continue

"Nico...my dad..um..he found a new job at another land...far away from here.."

Nico could feel his throat starting to ache as his eyes began to sting

"where?"

Will looked down at his hands

"Delos..."

the silent after that was heartbreaking...  
they both just sat there,not moving at all

"when?"

and for the first time since they arrived,Will looked at Nico...  
and that was then when Nico realized..  
 _'oh...im gonna miss those eyes...'_

"tomorrow...Nico i-"

but he never got finish as Nico jumped to his feet,and started running...

he could hear Will call after him...

_hold on!Wait!_

he could hear his name being called,over and over again...

_Nico!Nico!_

he could hear his rapid steps hitting the marble ground of the palace...

_Tap Tap..._

he could hear his own heartbeat in his ear...

_Thump Thump..._

but mostly,he could hear his own voice inside his head that kept yelling...

yelling only one thing :

" _He's leaving me..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!  
> first of all,I wanted to thank everyone who reads my ff and leaves kudos!!
> 
> second : PLS READ
> 
> so I was looking through the first chapter and I saw I didnt edit it,so I had mentioned Nico's age is 7.  
> pls note I changed it to 10.  
> just wanted to let u know so u dont get confused!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING THIS!💗💗

Tomorrow came faster than it ever did...

tomorrow came,without sunshine...

tomorrow came without any happiness or any good mornings...

tomorrow came with cloudy sky...  
it came with a reminder for Nico..

tomorrow came,knocking on his window with a whisper

' _you'll be more alone from now on...'_

  
Nico stood under his favorite tree of all...

the tree was strong...  
years of living under stormy weathers,had it bent,had its branches broken,but it still stood proud...  
years after years people came and left it...  
but tree's life went on and one...  
Nico smiled bitterly,and if he hadn't spent all the last night crying,he would've found the lonely tree a good shoulder to cry on...

Nico knew it...  
ever since he saw Will,he knew it..  
he knew one day,Will would leave him like everyone else did...  
after all,thats what people are good for;coming in your life,filling you with promises of never leaving you,never making your smile perish,but at the end,all of them are just broken,empty promises...  
made with a simple lie,blown away by tomorrow's soft sigh...

but he never knew that tomorrow would come to him so so fast...  
after all,he was just starting to think that maybe,only maybe,he would have a life he wished for with Will...

"Nico..."

he didn't turn.  
he didn't cry.  
he just stood there,watching how the remaining leaves of the tree were dancing with the morning wind...  
and he knew,oh so well,how much he would miss his name being called by the boy he loved...

"Nico...?"

he refused to answer.  
he refused to acknowledge Will...  
cause something told him if he did,he would wake up to a nightmare that he couldn't ever escape from...  
a nightmare where there was no sunny smiles,no sky blue eyes,and no gentle touch to wake him up...

"Nico,come on,talk to me..."

but he knew,he should wake up soon...

"have you ever dreamed,but when you wake up,you cant remember it?"

Will was silent,so Nico continued

"have you ever suddenly,woke up feeling so good,and never wanting to let that feeling go?"

_that's how you make me feel.._

"have you ever just felt like you're standing on top of the world?"

_thats where you take me..._

"Will,have you ever felt so lonely that it starts to become a habit?  
have you ever felt like there's never a good tomorrow for you?"

_thats how I was before I met you..._

Nico turned around,and for the first time faced Will.  
his chocolate eyes were shinning,tears running on his pale cheeks.

Will was staring at him,his tears too running on his tan skin,making his freckles shine like glitters.

"and just when you think that maybe, _maybe_ those days are over,someone hit you with a brick,and remind you that you can never be happy!"

he yelled...  
and he didnt know why...

his heart hurt...he was angry,so so angry,but not at Will...  
he was angry that the fates were so against him...  
they took his mom,then his sisters...  
they threw Will in his life,made him fall in love and then just laughed at him,making fun of him for believing,even for one second that he could be happy.  
and Nico knew so well,that not everyone would live a happy life...  
it was just hard to accept that he was one of them.

"Nico!!!"

before he knew it,he was engulfed in a warm embrace...  
his tears started running down his cheeks faster,as he tried to memorize the way Will's embrace felt for the last time...  
he buried his face in Will's chest,wrapped his small hands around Will's sweater..

"why must you leave me too Will?"

the pain felt awfully familiar...in ways he couldn't describe...  
he felt exactly the as the day he held his mother's hand,while she smiled at him for one last time...  
Nico could still hear her very last words...

" _Nico,my son..._  
 _life is a very difficult journey..._  
 _you will fall,very hard along your way..._  
 _your knees will get scratched,you hands will get bloody..._  
 _you heart may shatter with every step..._  
 _your mind will lose it's tolerance..._  
 _and everything will turn to nothingness and you will no longer have the will to take another step forward..._  
 _but Nico,my angel...always remember..._  
 _better days are to come..."_

Will's hands were as gentle as always,rubbing his back and whispering in his ear

"Nico,I promise you,I will come back one day...I will come back home to you..."

Nico slowly reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the red velvet box that he never had the time to give it to Will...

"I got this for your birthday."

he stared at how Will's eyes shone as he opened the box,gasping as he spotted the heartshape necklace inside it...

the necklace was the same as in the legend that Hazel had told him...  
it was heart shaped,half of it gold and silver while the other half was black and silver...

Will stared at them for a second before removing two pieces from each other..

"Will you promise to come back some day,Will?"

Will's fingertips sent shiver down Nico's spine as they made contact with his skin while tying the necklace around his neck...

"I'll promise,even if it's the last thing I'll do,I'm gonna come back to you Nico..."

he tied the gold half of the heart around his own neck and ran his fingers across Nico's tear stained cheeks...  
their pinkies locked as they sealed their promise by pressing them together...

" _its a promise then.._ "

Nico watched that day as Will's carriage moved toward the sunset...  
he watched til he couldnt see Will's hand waving for him anymore...  
he watched as the orange turned to black ink,and the shinning stars started decorating the emtpy sky...

when he layed down in his bed that night,he slept with his half heart shaped necklace in his hands and his mother's voice in his dreams...

" _my sweet angel,remember better days are to come when you fall in love..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_take a deep breath...dont lose focus..._

"ALL HAIL KING NICO DI ANGELO,THE NEW RULER OF ELYSIUM!!!"

_it'll be all over soon...keep on your composer..._

"HAIL KING NICO DI ANGELO!!"

the raven haired young man,slowly rose his right hand and gave a formal wave...  
the crowd that had gathered under the royal palace's balcony,burst into cheers and kept calling his name...

_please let it be over soon..._

the sound of cheer,his name being called over and over again,the title that he knew he would bare one day,but never so soon,at his 17th birthday,and the pressure of the golden crown on his head...  
it was all too much to handle...all alone...

"your majesty,we should go back to your throne room."

Jason,Thalia and Reyna,Nico's royal guards started escorting him back to his throne room,away from all the noises...  
as soon as they were away from the the other guards,Nico let out a loud huff and smacked Jason on the back of his head.

"Ow!what the hell?what was that for?"

as Jason started rubbing his head,Nico crossed his arms over his chest,trying to look as imitating as he could with being an arm shorter than the blonde boy.  
he glared,and pointed an accusing finger toward Jason.

"your _majesty_??what the hell Jason?since when do YOU call me majesty?"

Jason's mouth did a little O shape.

"well....I can't just straight out and call you by your name in front of others like that..."

behind him Reyna and Thalia stood,shoulder by shoulder,snickering at their partner's struggles.

"oh?is that so Grace?"

Nico had been trained to become a king ever since he was 7...  
he knew everything by heart...  
how to make people shake in their sits by just looking at them from his throne...  
how to only repeated himself once,and get people do what he wants...  
so it wasnt hard for him to slowly allow a sadistic grin play on his lips,his eyes glowing devilishly...  
Jason gulped visibly,his adam apple bobbing up and down.

"then you wouldn't have a problem with me beheading you now,would you?"

Jason paled,his electric blue eyes widened with shock

"what-"

"because I am indeed your king,and you wont disobey me,will you Grace?"

Jason glanced behind himself,asking for help from the not too sympathetic young women.  
Reyna shrugged and at least at the decency to look sympathetic while Thalia on the other hand had been doubled over and was laughing her royal guard ass off at his brother.

"sorry Grace,you walked right into it...dont expect us to do anything,your idiocy is far out of our hands."

Nico let out a low chuckle unlike himself and rolled his eyes at Jason's bewildered expression

"relax Grace,I still need you around,so maybe beheading you can wait a lil..."

Jason huffed and crossed his arms while glaring at his three friends,all teasing him

"geez,it feels so good to be loved!"

Thalia pushed him aside,while wrapping her arm around Nico's shoulder.

"lets get you into throne room,yeah lil cousin?"

Nico nodded and they started toward the throne room...

becoming a king was hard...  
doing it alone was even harder...  
having no one to sit at the royal throne next to him was becoming more and more difficult with each passing second...

Nico's hand found its way to the pocked of his royal coat,and grapped onto the familiar piece of metal...  
his thumb slowly started tracing circle around the sharp edge,right where he knew it would be broken,separated from its other half...  
he let out a sigh and walked in the room...

being alone was exhausting...  
and on that day,on his 17th birthday,once again he tried to think about the familiar golden curls,the sky blue eyes,and the sunny smile...  
he tried to remember the pinky promise that was made that day...

and it was on that day that he understood...  
the boy of his dreams had faded away,leaving only a small piece of himself behind,the only thing that made Nico believe it wasnt all a dream...

 _the boy.._  
with _green_ eyes?  
_brown_ curls?  
did he ever _even_ smile?  
_the boy..._

_...who Nico no longer knew..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a special thanks to @crazylocobunny!!!❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

"GUARDS!!!SEARCH THE WHOLE PALACE!WE MUST FIND HIS MAJESTY!!"

he tried his hardest to stifle a laughter as Jason's panicked voice echoed throught the hallways.  
he climbed the hidden stairs,just behind the stairways that lead to palace's second floor.

no one knew about that place...  
he remembered how he,and his sister Bianca had found and turned it to their own secret hiding place...  
a smile crept its way to his lips but vanished as soon as it came..  
those memories belonged to another lifetime...back to the days he wasn't so alone...

he pushed open the small wooden door to the attic,and crawled his way in,but as soon as was inside,he let out a yelp of surprise and drew his sword,inches away from the intruder's neck

"woah!dude!!!calm down!!!for gods' sake!!lower than damned sword!!!"

the intruder screamed,backing away from Nico...  
The raven haired man slowly lowered his sword,but still not letting his guard down.

"who the hell even are you?"

he asked the stranger,and as he reached to light up the lantern,he heard a soft chuckle from the younger man

"here,let me help you..."

there was a hand next his,and the whole room light up with a brilliant golden light...  
it was at that moment that Nico allowed himself to look the stranger and it took his breath away...

in front of him,stood a young handsome man...  
with sandy blonde hair,warm sky blue eyes and a smile that Nico had never seen anything as bright as...  
there was a consultation of frackles spread across his cheeks,even his neck and hands,matching perfectly with his tan skin...  
he was wearing a simple white dress shirt,with skinny black pant...  
his long fingers remind Nico of a musician,but they were holding a brush tightly,as if planning to use it as a weapon.

"I'm the new artist in town,invited here by the palace to draw the new king!"

Nico's breath hitched in his throat...the new king?  
he glanced at the boy suspiciously...and he couldn't find any lies in those awfully familiar blue eyes...

"and I suppose you havent met the king yet?"

the blonde shook his head,pointing behind himself with his thumb over his shoulder.

"I was just setting my stuff here...I just arrived,and I have no idea how,but I found myself here..."

Nico let out a sigh,nodding slowly...  
no one supposed to know about this place...  
after all it was _his_ secret hideout...

"anyway,my name is Andrew!"

the man extended his hand,looking awfully cheerful that it hurt to even look at...looking so peaceful and casual around him...  
and for some odd reason...Nico didnt want that to change...

"my name is Jason,nice to meet you Andrew..."


	7. Chapter 7

it had became a daily rotate for Nico,to escape his throne every single day,make his way to the hidden attic,and spend the rest of the day with Andrew,until someone would come looking for him(note : A panicked Jason) yell his name,begging him to show himself.

that day,was like any other days...it was rainy,dark clouds filled the blue sky....it was busy,filled with paperworks,king stuff and more paperworks...  
all he wanted was to escape to the old attic,see Andrew again,talk about nothing and everything with him...

he didnt know why,but something about those sky blue eyes were awfully familiar...  
something about the ring in his laughter,the way the corner of his eyes would squish when he was concentrating,or the small dimple on his left cheek when he was smiling...  
all of them,were something Nico couldn't point out why,but he knew that he had once saw them...

he slowly put down his pen,and as soon as Reyna wasnt looking at his direction anymore,he dashed out of his office,an envelope in his pocket...  
he only stopped once to throw his royal cape and crown in his room,ignoring the curious looks he got from the maids,and started running toward the attic again...

he needed to see Andrew.Fast.

"hey!Andrew!you here?"

he asked as soon as he opened the wooden door,stepping inside...

"yeah Jason!"

Nico had to make sure to not look confused whenever Jason's name was mentioned...he didn't want the relationship he had with Andrew,whatever it was,to get ruined because of his position as a king...

as he stepped inside,a small smile crept on his lips;  
Andrew was there,as always...  
sitting next to the small window,his blue eyes scanning the courtyard lazily,tapping his fingers on his thigh with the rhythm of the raindrops...

Tap Tap..tap tap tap...

when Nico came to view,he rose his head from where he was resting it against the cold window,some of his sandy blonde curls falling on his eyes...

he never failed to take Nico's breath away...

"hey,what's up?"

his voice was soft,like any other times he was talking to Nico...

Nico looked at the picture that Andrew was supposed to draw...but as always,it was covered with a white fabric..

"you know,you never showed me any of your drawings.."

he huffed folding his hands on his lap.

Andrew's hand found it's way toward his,locking his long fingers with him..

"I promise I'll show you one day soon..."

Nico smiled,and reached toward his back pocket to pull out the small envelope...

"by the way,to answer your earlier question,this is up.."

Andrew took the envelope with his free hand,giving Nico's a small squeeze before using both of his hands to open the letter...  
as soon as his eyes landed on the letters,they snapped up to meet Nico's..

"there's gonna be a ball soon,to celebrate the new kings coronation...and well,I,uh..."

He snapped his mouth shut.   
what if Andrew didn't want to go with him?  
what if someone else already had asked him?

as the thoughts came raining down on him,he felt a warm hand upon his and a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Jason,dont be nervous...you know you can tell me anything right?"

Nico nodded,gulping the lump in his throat

"will you accompany me?"

Will's smile should've been illegal...  
the way it lit up the whole room,the way his blue eyes shine even brighter,made Nico's heart skip a beat...

"of course I will!!!now was that so hard?"

he laughed and bumped his shoulder with Nico's,making the envelope fall from his lap.

as Nico bent down to pick it up,he couldnt help but to glanced at Andrew,who was benting down with him as well...  
and before he knew it,his heart was beating even faster in his chest...

he stood up,almost falling on his own steps,making Andrew looking at him with confusion...

"Jason?what's wrong-"

"i-i have to go!see you at ball night...I just..."

and he was gone...

he ran,and ran until he couldn't feel his legs anymore...  
he kneeled down on the wet grasses of the small garden where he used to spend all his childhood in,under the same tree where all his happy memories lived...the memories that had left him behind,all alone...  
the memory of a little tan boy...  
the memory of sky blue eyes,sandy curls...  
warm smiles and magical touches...

the memory of a boy who had lost its way to Nico's mind a while ago...  
and Nico couldn't believe he was letting them all go...

he reached down,pulling out a small piece of black metal out of his pocket,glancing at the familiar broken heart that he had memorized every curve and twist with his heart....

the picture of Andrew came flashing across his eyes...  
the way Andrew bent down,and a small piece of a golden heart had came out from under his shirt...  
the half piece of a metal heart...

his heart was beating fast as he placed the pieces of the puzzle back together...one by one...they seem to finally make sense...

_maybe the boy's eyes weren't green...maybe they were sky blue..._   
_maybe his curls weren't chocolate brown,but sandy blonde..._   
_maybe the boy had spent all his days laughing with Nico..._   
_the boy who...._

_.....was even closer to Nico than he knew..._


End file.
